Bandit Keith
Bandit Keith, whose real name is Keith Howard. 'He is the former U.S. Duel Monsters Champion. He was so successful in this profession, that his reputation earned him the nickname "Bandit Keith". In the English manga, many of his dialogues have been modified to contain many censored profanity, to indicate his lack of respect for others. Appearance Personality Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga Keith challenged Maxmillion Pegasus, the creator of ''Duel Monsters to a Duel. At first Pegasus was not interested, but later accepted under the conditions that the prize be one million U.S. dollars, the Duel take place in a large stadium capable of holding fifty thousand people, be broadcast nationwide and the earnings be split with the sponsors and TV stations. Keith agreed and the Duel took place in the New York Duel Stadium. Pegasus used the time before the Duel to gather children unfamiliar with the rules and teach them how to play. When the Duel started, Pegasus did not touch his cards. He stared at Keith for a moment, and performed a mind scan, reading Keith's plans for the Duel. He wrote down Keith's cards, strategies and how to counter them on a piece of paper, before calling over one of the children he had been speaking to earlier,Tom. Pegasus gave Tom the paper and left the table, asking Tom to take over for him. Keith was unhappy with Pegasus' antics, but thought this would at least guarantee him to win the prize money. After a few turns, Keith Summoned a monster, but Tom countered by playing "Flying Elephant" in Attack Mode, nullifying the fissure attack Keith was attempting and winning the Duel. Tom was surprised by how the paper Pegasus had given him detailed all the moves Keith made and described how to beat him. Keith snatched the paper and was surprised to see that it was true. Following his humiliation, Keith tried to drown his loss with alcohol and drugs. He eventually joined an underground gambling circuit and played Russian roulette, with nothing left to lose.[3] Keith snuck his way into the Duelist Kingdom tournament to try and get revenge on Pegasus for humiliating him.[4] He filled his jacket with numerous Decks, filled with rare cards, capable of countering any opponent, and managed to avoid having them confiscated, due to the tournament's rule saying forty cards per participant.[5] He teamed up with Ghost Kozuka, Takaido[Note 1] and Satake,[Note 1] and helped them win their Duels, in the hopes of splitting their Star Chips and entering Pegasus Castle as the four semifinalists.[4] Satake and Kozuka reported to Keith when they spotted a group of people, including two Duelists. They thought that they might be safer avoiding them, as one of them was Yugi Mutou, who was famous for beating Seto Kaiba and a favorite to enter the castle. Keith had not heard of Yugi, but said that the people, who thought he was a favorite, did not know what they were talking about. He suggested that they separate the other Duelist, Katsuya Jonouchi from Yugi's group and take him to the hidden underground Battle Box in the crypt. He explained that this Battle Box had a Graveyard terrain and nominated Kozuka to Duel Jonouchi, since he used Zombie cards, which would be powered-up by the crypt. However, he was dissatisfied with Kozuka's Deck and lent him some of his own cards, to strengthen it.[4] Keith's companions kidnapped Jonouchi, while he was urinating and dragged him into the cave.[4] Keith mocked Jonouchi for fainting and ordered Satake to wake him up. Keith helped Kozuka throughout the Duel. He discouraged him from playing Zombie cards, which would benefit from the Field Power Source, causing his first three monsters to be easily destroyed. However Kozuka soon drew "Call of the Haunted" and revived his monsters as Zombies,[6] which would revive even stronger each time they were destroyed. As Keith continued to help Kozuka, Jonouchi asked who he was and then realized he was the Card Professor, who had only been defeated by Pegasus, that Seto Kaiba had told him about. Keith got Kozuka to use "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" to strengthen the Zombies and wait for "Stop Defense" to complete the combo.[7] However Jonouchi managed to win the Duel, before Kozuka could make use of "Stop Defense".[8] While they were leaving the cave, Jonouchi suggested to Keith that he play fair next time. Keith told Jonouchi not to be telling him how to play the game, which he claimed was about outwitting the opponent, an act which begins before the game starts. He insisted that Jonouchi drop the nice guy act, after which prizes and glory would come his way. To give an example, he showed him his extra Decks he had smuggled into the tournament. Dark Yugi, who had caught up to Jonouchi, reminded Keith of the forty card rule. Keith claimed that since he was an unofficial participant that rule did not apply to him, and that his only rule was to get to Pegasus Castle at whatever cost it took. Keith and his companions exited the cave before Jonouchi and his friends. Keith then ordered Kozuka, Takaido and Satake to block the exit with a boulder, trapping the others inside. He then proceeded to beat up Kozuka for losing. Kozuka pleaded that he had only played the cards Keith told him to, but Keith insisted that he should have won in that case. He spat on Kozuka and called him useless without his Star Chips. He then turned to Takaido and Satake and demanded that they give him each of their five Star Chips along with one of their Duel Gloves. After taking them, he beat up the two and made his way to the castle.[5] Keith arrived at the castle and qualified as the first of the four finalists. He discovered that Yugi and his friends escaped the cave, as he saw Dark Yugi and Kaiba preparing to Duel nearby.[9] Keith laughed at Kaiba's threat to commit suicide if he lost[10] and was surprised that Yugi refrained from winning because of this. Having overheard Kaiba's metaphor, stating that each person's life is a chip God gave them to play games, Keith asked Kaiba if the chip was worth the same for each person: rich or poor. Kaiba replied that he thought that distinction was to be made by "prize hunting hyenas", such as Keith, while they hunted for their next feast.[11] When Yugi, Jonouchi and their friends entered the castle, Jonouchi tried to start a fight with Keith, for trapping them in the cave. However Keith directed his attention to the impending Duel between Pegasus and Kaiba.[12] Keith cursed Pegasus during the Duel, for using a powerful he had created for himself "Toon World", and thought that nobody stood a chance against that card. Keith and the other finalists, Yugi, Jonouchi and Mai Kujaku, were told that the finals would take place the next day. In order to participate, they needed to have one of the two cards, "The Honor of the King's Right" or "The Honor of the King's Left", which were included in their invitation. As he had not been invited, Keith had neither of those cards.[14] Keith chose not to attend the dinner party, during which Jonouchi was matched as his opponent for the semifinals. When the others left the party, Keith hid in the hall and watched which bedrooms they went into.[15] Later that night, he snuck into Jonouchi's room and stole his "The Honor of the King's Right". He was startled by the sound of Jonouchi threatening to beat him, but then realized he was just talking in his sleep. As he left the room, Yugi also came out of his room, having heard Jonouchi shouting, and asked if he was okay. Pretending to be Jonouchi, Keith said he was fine. Yugi realized he was not Jonouchi and asked what he was doing. Keith proceeded to punch Yugi, until he kept quiet. However, Jonouchi came out of his room and fought Keith off. Keith then returned to his room, knowing Jonouchi did not have another "Honor" card, meaning he would be disqualified.[16] The next day, Keith put his feet on the table at the Duel Arena, before his Duel. When Jonouchi stated his dislike of seeing the bottom of someone else's boots, Keith offered to forfeit if Jonouchi licked the bottom of his boot. Dark Yugi admonished him on disrespecting a Duelist's battlefield, but Keith asked if Jonouchi has the right to be called a Duelist. He then presented "The Honor of the King's Right" and reminded Jonouchi he also needed one to sit at the table. Jonouchi was given five minutes to find his card and Keith accused him of pretending to forget it, as he was too afraid to Duel. However Jonouchi managed to return in time after been given Mai's "The Honor of the King's Right".[17] Keith used Machine monsters, built with anti-magic armor, making them immune to the magic-based attacks of some of Jonouchi's cards. He also used the non-Machine, Zoa, to lure Jonouchi into attacking, before turning it into "Metalzoa", using "Metalmorph". Again, he used "Stop Defense", to prevent Jonouchi playing cards in Defense Mode.[18] Jonouchi still managed to dispatch of Keith's Machines, using "Garoozis" and Trap Cards. Pegasus knew that Jonouchi's experience, strategy and Deck strength did not come close to Keith's and wondered what was making up for the difference. He decided to read their minds and saw that Keith was filled with revenge and despair, while Jonouchi was filled with hope and trust.[3] Illustrating a game of Russian roulette, with his hand, Keith asked if Jonouchi had ever risked his life and seen Hell. He described Hell as a place where one does not care who they have to kill, as long as it means saving themself. He added that Duelist Kingdom is the same thing and the only way out of his Hell is through Pegasus. Keith then Summoned "Barrel Dragon", which used its "Russian Roulette" effect to destroy Jonouchi's monsters. Jonouchi countered with his own gamble card, "Time Wizard",[3] which weakened "Barrel Dragon" and strengthened "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon". However Keith used "Time Machine" to restore "Barrel Dragon" to its previous state, making it strong enough to beat "Thousand Dragon".[19] Using "Copycat" on "Metalmorph", Jonouchi turned his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" into "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon", which defeated a number of Keith's machines.[19] Using the "7 Completed" cards hidden in his wrist band and the "Shield and Sword" he took with "Pillager", Keith made his "Slot Machine" stronger than "Red-Eyes". However Jonouchi used "Graverobber" on "Time Machine", returning "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" to its previous ATK, defeating "Slot Machine" and winning the Duel.[20] After his Duel, Keith met Pegasus in the hall. He held out a knife and demanded that Pegasus give him the prize. Pegasus' guard prepared to take out a gun, but Pegasus insisted there was no need for a weapon. He commented on how undignified the "old 'prize king'" was now. Pegasus said that he was aware Keith had cheated against Jonouchi and that he intended to punish him. Keith did not care and said it was legal by his rules. Pegasus deemed Keith to have lost his Duelist's mind when they fought in America and inflicted the "Hand and Gun" Penalty Game on him. Keith's hand then turned into a gun, which he was forced to use to play Russian roulette with, killing himself. Yako Tenma revived Keith using "The Wicked Avatar", in order to gain information about Pegasus' death, since he was a competitor at Duelist Kingdom. Ultimately, Keith lied and said that Yugi killed him, furthering Yako's thirst for revenge. This time around, he used a new Machine Deck, composed of the "Motor" series, and the "The Wicked Eraser. He Duels and defeats Richie Merced, and took the one-of-a-kind black Duel Disk that only the top Card Professor was allowed to wear. Using the Disk, however, forbid him from cheating due to a cheat-prevention installation. Keith found that out when he tried to sneak a "Ring of Destruction" from his wrist band. He Dueled against Jonouchi once again. During this confrontation, Keith revealed that he hated Jonouchi as much as Pegasus, because of the defeat at Duelist Kingdom. He claimed to have came back solely for revenge; having lost his chance to Duel against Pegasus, who had died, Keith set his attention on the only other person who ever defeated him: Jonouchi. He became too obsessed with revenge against Jonouchi to notice Honda running past him, while not fearing the dark magic involved. Ultimately, Keith lost partly because of the "Time Machine" card he left behind at the Kingdom that Jonouchi picked up, as well as Tributing the "The Wicked Eraser" because of him not truly liking that card for being too boring to win with it. Keith, consumed with rage angrily demanded Jonouchi fight him again. However instead Jonouchi returned the "Time Machine" card, and offered Keith a chance for one more rematch when Keith lets go of the his grudge, and to fight him for fun. After the Duel with Jonouchi, Keith slumped up against the wall; collapsed. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime) Background During the final round of the Intercontinental Championship tournament in New York City, Keith was up against Maxmillion Pegasus. Who used his Millennium Eye to read Keith's mind, and predict his moves. Afterwards he wrote something down on a piece of paper and calls over a kid named Sam from the audience. He tells the kid to Duel against Keith using the instructions on his note. Using it, the kid defeats Keith in one turn. Keith, shocked and humiliated at being defeated by a child, fell into depression.He later sneaks into Duelist Kingdom to defeat Pegasus and reclaim his glory. Duelist Kingdom Saga In Duelist Kingdom, he trained three Duelists; Zygor,Sid and Bonz. He had Bonz Duel Joey Wheeler.He lented him several rare cards, including Call of the Haunted, to strengthen his Deck. Although Keith directed nearly all of Bonz's moves, he still lost. Afterward, Keith called Bonz a loser and ignored Joey's challenge for a Duel face-to-face. After leaving the arena, Keith trapped Joey, Yugi Muto and their friends in the cave. Then he attacked his own minions, and stole their Star Chips. Giving him enough to enter the castle as the first finalist. Later, he was surprised to see Yugi and Kaiba on one of the castle walls. Keith later Dueled Joey in the semifinals, using a machine Deck. His Machine cards had superior firepower, and immunity to any magical attacks. Keith cheated by pulling cards out from underneath his wristband to power up his monsters, but Joey still won. Afterwards, Keith claimed that Joey should be disqualified since the card he used to enter the semifinals was not his. Joey admitted that Mai gave him her card, but then asked how Keith knew that his card didn't belong to him. Pegasus chuckled, and exp lained that Keith obviously stole the card. Citing Keith's certainty that Joey would not be able to find his entry card, as evidence. Joey said that Keith should be disqualified and, Pegasus agreed. Not just because of his thievery, but the cards beneath his wristband. Pegasus ordered his security guards to take Keith away. However Keith broke away, and confronted Pegasus. He pointed a gun at his head (the gun is removed in the english version), and demanded the prize money. Pegasus mocked Keith, saying that he had sunk to being the worst criminal scum since they Dueled in America. Keith stepped forward, but Pegasus hit a hidden button, causing the floor beneath Keith to fall away, leaving him plummet into the ocean. Battle City Saga While struggling against the ocean currents, Keith was rescued by Rare Hunters, and became under the control of Marik Ishtar. Disguised as a fortune teller, Keith asked Yugi Muto if he could see his Millennium Puzzle. When Yugi handed it over, Keith stole it and fled to a hidden arena. Chaining the Puzzle to the arena, Keith said the only way for Yugi to reclaim it was to Duel him. (In the English anime, Marik had Keith Duel Yugi to win the Puzzle for him. In the Japanese anime, Marik had Keith Duel Yugi in the hopes that Dark Yugi would appear.) Although Keith was hooded, Yugi deduced his identity from his Machine Deck. At this point, Marik revealed that he and his Rare Hunters rescued Keith. Then took him under his control. Keith's Deck, augmented with rare cards, added by the Rare Hunters, as well as him hiding cards under his robe's sleeves, begins to overpower Yugi. However, the Duel was watched by Yami Bakura. Who sensed the dark energies from Keith, and realized he had been hypnotized. Refusing to let Yugi lose, and forfeit the Puzzle. Which he wanted for himself, he used the Millennium Ring to break Marik's control of Keith. While Marik and Keith struggled for control, Keith shattered the Puzzle against the console (In the English anime, he does this because Marik commands him to. In the Japanese anime, Keith does it himself because he thinks the voice trying to control him is the spirit of the Puzzle). Yami Bakura then swung down, knocking Keith off the arena. While Yami Bakura left Yugi to put the Puzzle back together, Keith hallucinated that Marik was nearby, giving him orders. Grabbing a length of pipe and attacking the images, Keith shattered the arena power unit, causing a fire. While the building burned, Joey and Tristan broke down the door. Terrified, Keith ran past them, claiming the arena was haunted. Waking the Dragons Saga Keith's "lost soul" was seen when Yami Yugi ventured to find his other half. Keith was also seen when Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey entered Dartz's lair. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime) In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, a parody of him named Priates Keith was listed as one the duelists defeated by Hunter Pace. Relationships Maxmillion Pegasus Joey Wheeler Yugi Muto Tea Gardner Tristan Taylor Ryo Bakura Marik Ishtar Bonz Sid Zygor Trivia Voice Actors 'Japanese ': '''Hajime Komada English ''': '''Ted Lewis Gallery